Over it
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: She hadn't meant to do it, not really anyway. When she had, it even surprised her. She only planned to finally stand up for herself. To stop the bullying and slushy attacks once and for all, no matter what it took. That last part however, had gotten her to where she was now. Standing in the silent hallway, the empty styrofoam cup resting in her hands. {Rachel slushies Puck!}


**Yeah, i know, yet another story... i've had this written out for a while but couldn't decide what to do with it. i was going to have this as a one shot in 'the game or the girl' but i sort of see it playing out longer than that.****Though, im not sure it's going to be super long, depends on your reactions. **

**Oh, and i actually made the image that goes along with this story, and i really like it but tell me what you guys think, i'm probably going to make new ones for all of my stories now.**

**Also, i don't really know what has happened previously yet, especially regarding the whole baby gate drama and the real father confusion, but this takes place at the Mash Up episode, i think.. we'll see.**

**And lastly if anybody reads my other stories, don't worry, i'm going to update them all soon, hopefully within the week. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

Silence. Complete and utter silence. It was the first time the entire student body had been this quiet... ever. There'd always seemed to be gossip floating around the schools halls, but not now. Everyone just stood in silence, in confusion, in shock, in awe.

She hadn't meant to do it, not really anyway. When she had, it even surprised her. She only planned to finally stand up for herself. To stop the bullying and slushy attacks once and for all, no matter what it took. That last part however, had gotten her to where she was now.

Standing in the silent hallway, the empty styrofoam cup resting in her hands.

She'd done the one thing she detested the most. She'd slushied someone. And not just anyone, she'd slushied the very same person who'd been responsible for most of the brightly colored stains on her own clothing.

She was a hypocrite.

She looked down at the cup that had just been emptied, and she dropped it suddenly. Not because she was afraid of what would come next, and not because some of the sticky purple liquid was dripping onto her skin from the styrofoam. She'd dropped it because the realization had hit her of what she'd just done.

She dared to look up at the victim of her attack, and she instantly regretted it.

There stood Noah Puckerman, just as shocked to silence as everyone else was, only he was covered in a sticky frozen beverage. The purple liquid trickled down his face, and soaked the fabric of his once light sweatshirt, that was now clinging to his chest. There was some unknown emotion shining in his eyes as he peered down at her, and a shiver ran up her spine.

Sure, her and Puck had been getting along a little more since he'd joined glee a few weeks ago, but that didn't mean he was done tormenting her like he'd always done. Outside of Glee club, he was back to being a jerk, and she didn't expect any less. Once a bully, always a bully.

But even still, she hadn't really meant to slushy him. She's still not even totally sure what had been going through her head. She'd already been slushied twice that day-by some random nameless jocks clad in letterman jackets-so when Noah showed up at her locker carrying the beverage, she'd just... snapped.

She was tired of being bullied and slushied and having to change clothes four times a day. She wouldn't stand for it anymore. She wouldn't.

This wasn't like all the other times she swore to herself she'd stand up for herself and everything would be okay. No, this was different.

She didn't even really register what he had been saying, or the fact that he had yet to through the slushy. She barely noticed that he was the one who handed her the drink, and even pulled a straw from behind his ear to go along with it.

When she saw Noah Puckerman with a slushy, she just assumed it was a bad thing and braced herself for impact.

Though this time, she didn't brace herself for long. Only a few seconds before she felt the styrofoam in her hand and her eyes snapped open as her arm jolted forward.

But now, as she looked back at what had just went down, she realized what had really been going on before her short moment of insanity.

Puck wasn't planning to slushy her at all. In fact, he had brought it to her as a gift, sort of a peace offering.

But of course she took it the wrong way and over reacted, because that's just what Rachel Berry does.

And still, everyone stood staring at them, the silence had yet to pass.

Part of her wanted to apologize, because what she'd done was way out of line and completely uncalled for. But another part of her thought that he totally deserved it, after all, he had been throwing frozen beverages at her for years.

But as she looked at his shocked and slightly hurt expression he was wearing beneath the mask of purple ice, she knew what she had to do.

"Noah, I-" but she couldn't finish her apology. Because her words sliced through the silence, and though still none of the onlookers spoke, hoping to see something to gossip about later, he worked up enough... something (courage or anger or a combination of the two, she couldn't decide) to speak as well.

"Save it, Berry." and he turned to walk away, only looking back to say, "You could have just said no."


End file.
